Persona: Standing Strong
by LionsPride28
Summary: When two teenagers find they can summon Personas, 8 friends embark on a journey in order to find their true identity, and to stop their own world from succumbing to the Shadows. Rated T for most themes in the actual series but dummied down to fit modern times.
1. Chapter 1: An All New Adventure!

Wait,_ a new story alongside ATOTW? I've been on a big Persona vibe of late, and I'll try to flipflop these, but these do use the same characters from ATOTW, plus an additional two new characters. So enjoy, and if you are into Pokémon, feel free to also check out ATOTW, although it is different from ATOTW if you are coming from over there. Enough blabbering of mine, enjoy_

* * *

Logan had awoke on a bright morning, although he felt something... different, he also had a mysterious text on his phone that he couldn't tell what it meant, something about a "Velvet Room". But he didn't read too much into yet. At the same time, Hannah also got a similar text when she woke up. "Hey, did you get an odd text this morning?" Hannah texted Logan. "Yeah, I can make too much sense of it either, let's chat about later." He replied. He proceeded to get ready and go to school. Something to him, and Hannah, felt a little... different inside of them. But they couldn't tell what exactly it was. Logan put some thought into it going to school, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly this "Velvet Room" truly was, he was a gamer_, _but he couldn't exactly tell what it was coming from, but it gave them purpose in something.

Logan walked out of school and went for a walk just outside to get his thoughts together. Hannah texted him, in some weird code, to meet up in a forest. He obliged, but first he had a problem he had to attend to that he overheard. Someone was trying to bully his other friends. "Lay off, bro." He came to the aid of his friend Mackenzie, or as it was preferred, Mac. "Now what do you have on me that I can't punch you in the face for?" The kid arrogantly said. "So you'd hurt a girl and then also hurt me? The fact you'd hurt a girl just means your a big fat chicken and probably likes to sit alone listening to sad music knowing you'll be a sad teenager with no love life." Logan relentlessly retorted. "What the hell, bro?" He said, and attempted to punch Logan in the face, which he missed horribly and stumbled and landed on his face. Logan and Mac both shared a laugh at him. "Thanks for standing up for me." Mac told him. "No problem. But now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." Logan replied and quickly left to go save another friend. While he was rushing. He finally realized in his untapped potential, his true _Persona_.

Logan met up with Hannah near the beginning of the forest. "That weird text we both got this morning. It means we both share the qualitys of the Fool Arcana, because, on my way here, I realized exactly what's going to happen here involving us." Logan explained. "Slow down, so we can wield Personas?" Hannah asked. "Yup, and because of the Fool Arcana, we have access to a wide variety of things." Logan explained. Along the way, they heard louder noises deep into the forest. "C'mon, let's go see what the noise is all about." Hannah told him, they made it to a clearing where they saw Shadows appearing out of nowhere. "What are those things?" Hannah asked. "Something we're ready for, you ready?" Logan asked, and she nodded. "PERSONA!" They yelled in unison.

With a blue light emanating from the two teens, Logan raised his arms over his head, creating an x shape, Hannah made an impressed look on her face, then Logan slashed through his card, and Hannah did a fist pump through her card, thereby summoning both Izanagi, for Logan, and Orpheus for Hannah. "Let's rock the place!" They said and their Personas unleashed Zio and Agi and destroyed all the shadows surrounding them. "and that, is game." Logan said. "So, it seems we are a new group of Persona-users." Logan said. "But it wouldn't be specifically the two of us alone will it?" Hannah asked. "We can talk about that later. But I know a lot more then you right now, 'll explain it later." "That's cool, but what's that mysterious door over there?" Hannah asked, and they both could see it, and because there curiosity couldn't be helped, they went and opened the door.

"Ah, hello there, and welcome to the Velvet Room!" An unfamiliar voice rang to the two teenagers. "My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make both of your acquaintances." Igor explained (**_AN: Yes I'm leaving the Velvet Room in this, and no, not for means of extended the chapter, story will likely happen in here, but that's to happen later, back to the_ story.**) "These people here are Theodore and Elizabeth, other residents of the Velvet Room." Pleased to meet you." Elizabeth and Theodore said together. "Likewise." The teens replied. "Only those who have been bound by a contract are allowed to enter the room." Igor continued his explanation. "May I ask exactly where we are? It looks like..." Logan pondered. "Indeed, we have changed up the appearance of the room every periodically, we are currently in a darkened bus." Theo explained. "That's cool." Hannah said. "But what exactly is this "contract" we're "bound" to?" She asks. "You are able to command the Wild Card. An ability capable of allowing you two to summon multiple Personas. Yours, Logan, being Izanagi, and yours, Hannah, being Orpheus." Elizabeth explains. "As for why two of us are here, Elizabeth will be here when Logan is here, whereas I'll be here whenever Hannah is around." Theo explained. "Cool." The teens asked. "Now, you may go, but we will see you again soon." Igor said."

Hannah and Logan decided to walk back to school, talking about what happened. "So we can both summon Personas, it seems." Hannah chatted. "Yeah. But I truthfully doubt just the two of us are Persona users." Logan explained. "Such as the rest of the regular team?" Hannah asked. "I wouldn't be surprised." Logan continued.. "In all honestly, it looks fun to be able to summon Personas, but it's a serious ordeal, just like our other adventures." Hannah said. "Who said you were allowed to break the 4th wall?" Logan complained and they both laughed together. "What, your supposed to be the only jokester around here?" Hannah asked. "Hey, lay off." He playfully said. "Besides, we can't let anything get too personal around here." He said. Hannah retorted with the least impressed expression on her face. "Fine, I won't make bad puns, If Teddie were here, it would get too unbearable." Logan said. "Stop with the puns dangit!" Hannah told him and laughed. "Alright, let's split, we can chat more about it tomorrow." Logan told her. "Okay, seeya!" She said.

* * *

_First chapter complete! I'm really ready to get this started, and I have the rest of the summer to work away at this and ATOTW. So I hope you enjoy both, if your a fan of both, or this one if your just a fan of Persona. This is my first time venturing away from the realm of Pokémon fanfics, and I'm hoping this is a good start! See you back for chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Dark World

_Back now with Chapter 2, firstly, I'll admit that the first chapter was very rushed, and didn't put too much thought into it. To compensate, I will make this chapter a little bit longer then the last and add some new characters! So I hope you enjoy!_

_Constant-Daze: To answer your questions: 1. The characters have minimal knowledge of how Personas work, etc. but they do learn throughout the story.  
2. They were both mentioned in it, therefore they brought it up to one another, if that makes sense.  
3. I will get to doing that, but not just yet, I'll remember to do some backstory when it can relate to something important.  
4. I will admit it's out of place, yes. We will see about Teddie btw, but yes, knowledge of the character._

* * *

Logan awoke later then normal on a Saturday morning. he yawned and checked his phone. "Since when do I sleep in this late?" He asks in confusion. He got up and decided to go out into the forest Hannah and he were in the other day. (**AN: For all intents and purposes, last chapter happened on a Thursday.**) He arrived give or take a half hour later, with, surprisingly, Mac, sitting in it. "Oh.. uh, hi. Why exactly are you here?" She asked immediately. "I could question the exact same for you." He replied. "...Eh alright. See, I was wondering where you had gone after you stood up for me, which I'm thankful for, btw." Mac started. "No big deal, besides, who else would do it for you?" Logan asked. "True, anyway, I may or may not have snuck on either one of your phones while you were idle and checked, so I decided to come here to check it out, but I can't seem to see anything." She sighed. "Sneaky little bugger." Logan said with a chuckle. "Since you seem to be so interested, let's do a meet-up tomorrow here. Hannah can come along and we can explain what importance this place has to us. But it's a lot deeper then you truly think." Logan said. "Alright. I'm cool with that." Mac replied, and she left in peace. "Huh, place seems inactive all of a sudden." He quietly told himself, not wanting Mac to overhear anything. "At least the Velvet Room is there." He said and was about to walk in when Matt sent him something. "Hey, you wanna do something tomorrow?" He read to himself. "Sorry, I'm doing other things with others tomorrow." He replied. "Don't use that as your excuse to hang out with girls." Matt messaged back. "YOUR ON TO ME! :)" Logan sent back. "Well, if we can't do something by ourselves, can I tag along with you?" He asked. "Eh, why not. I have something to show someone and I might as well get you to tag along." He replied. "Alright." Matt sent back. After the conversation, Logan decided to enter the Velvet Room.

"Hello, welcome back to the Velvet Room." He heard Igor chime. "I almost forgot to tell you something yesterday, and pass this along to Hannah too, but Theo and I meant to tell you that with the powers of the Wild Card, we have allowed you to store any Persona of any Arcana into the Persona Compendium, a incomplete Persona encyclopedia that we, if you wouldn't mind, would like you two to fill out." Elizabeth explained. "So basically, any Personas we fuse, earn, etc. are immediately registered into the Compendium?" Logan asked. "Indeed, but you will need to re-register in order to keep your higher leveled Personas." Elizabeth responds. "Ok." Logan said, decided to register Izanagi, and then proceeded out of the Velvet Room. "See you soon." Elizabeth says.

The following day. Logan and Hannah were waiting for Mac and Matt' arrival, they've never been by themselves truly anyone, not even school, but he overhears Hannah yawning. "Sleepyhead." He chuckled. As a 14 year old, he always ready to step up and take the role of leader. (**AN: Yes, the entire group is 14. I'd imagine about maybe 2-3 years younger then either the P3 or P4 Casts?**) He was about to speak before Mac showed up, Matt following suit right behind her. "Why are we here?" Matt chimes in immediately. "Well, Mac had showed interest in this place because she snooped, and therefore she wants to know why what happened, and since your apart of the group. You might as well here this too." Logan explained. "Cutting to the chase, what exactly happened here between you two that's so important about this place?" Mac asks, but before either of the "leaders" could answer. A portal blasted open, thereby releasing multiple shadows. "Well, better late then never, we'll explain what we can do in a sec." Logan told them, then glanced over to Hannah. "Ready?" She asks. "Always am." "PERSONA!" They yell in unison, summoning Orpheus and Izanagi. "Cool." Matt says. Mac is studying up about these "Personas" that her friends were using. "Izanagi!" Logan said, and his Persona reacted and took out a pair of nearby Shadows. "Nice to always be on our toes." Hannah says. "So, your able to wield beings known as "Personas" to stop these Shadows that are appearing in our world in order not to cause havoc in this world, correct?" Mac explains what she understands to the group. "Yep, yep, and yep." Logan responds. "Although we don't know what that is still doing here." He points to the portal still being active. "Maybe it can stay active for a period of time when Shadows invade our world." Matt explains. "Strange then..." Logan starts to think, but is interrupted by the portal blasting with wind currents, pulling them inwards. "Why is it always freaking wind." Mac complains. "ah hell, where is this taking us?" Matt asks, "We'll see soon enough!" Hannah yells back.

The team of 4 are kicked out of the portal and into a dark and broken down world. "Sensei and the team are back!" They hear a pippy voice chime. "Huh, You guys aren't the Investigation Team, but I can smell Sensei's Persona on you. I can't Bear this anymore! A bear starts to run around circles. "Chill, bear." Mac tells it, causing it to stop dead in its tracks. The team got up and started to talk. "Why are you in this completely bearren wasteland of the world?" Logan asks, purposefully making the pun. "First of all, I'm Teddie, nice to meet ya." He says. "Second, my world was ravaged by a vicious Shadow that turned it into this." Teddie points to the dark and dreary wasteland beyond them. "Therefore, I've been waiting for someone to come back." Teddie says. "It is foggy down here." Hannah tells the group. "Ooh, I almost forgot I had these!" Teddie tells them and gives the teens 4 separate pairs of glasses. "I improved these ones to be able to detect Shadows in here, because they tend to stay invisible with the beariffic environment." He tell them. "You guys thought I made the worst puns." He tells the group. "So what is our main goal in here? To restore the world?" Hannah asks. "Sadly, I think it can be restored, but there are Shadows in here, but they are strong." Teddie tells the team. "Take us to them!" Matt tells him. "Alright.." Teddie says nervously. "How the hell do you manage to navigate through this place?" Matt asks him. "I've been through here many a time, sorry about the late ask, but what are your names?" Teddie asks. "There's me, Logan, Hannah, curly-haired girl, Matt, and Mac." Logan explains to him.

The team made it to their destination. "Be careful you guys." He tells them. "Don't worry." Logan and Hannah take the lead. But before they can summon their Personas, the big mnonster swipes them away, bouncing them against the wall... "ugh, the hell.." Logan groaned. "Don't take them, take us instead." Mac and Matt say in unison. Logan saw a faint glow around them, and the duo felt different. "Do you think we can?" Matt asks Mac. "I think we can." "PERSONA!" Logan and Hannah have recovered at that point and joined the duo. "Feels good to do this for JUSTICE!" Matt yells, summoning Nemesis. Whereas Mac summoned Jiraiya. "Be careful you guys, it's strong!" Teddie warns the crew. "No problem. Iznagi!" Logan yelled, and hit the boss with Zio. Mac followed suit with Garu, Hannah following Agi, and Nemesis following with a Single Shot. Which scored a crit and knocked it down. "Nice job, Matt!" Teddie chimes. "All for one and one for all, y'all ready?" Logan asks. "Good enough. CHAAARGE!" They charged in and ended up killing it off. "Great job, guys!" Teddie cheers them on. (**AN: Yes, It was an anti-climatic battle, don't chew me out for that. I will have better written Boss fights later.**) "So, maybe the entire group can carry Personas if you two can." Hannah said. "So there's more of you guys, then? I'll have even more friends!" Teddie says happily. "So, you promise you guys will help my world out?" Teddie asks. "Such as defeating roaming Shadows, etc.?" Mac asks. "Yeah, like that. This world is so bearren that I'm kinda scared." Teddie shudders. "Don't worry, we will protect you." Hannah tells him. "Daaw, thanks guys." Teddie responds and blushes. "Ugh, guys, may I tell you that the portal is still here from when we got give or take 20 minutes ago." Matt tells them. "We'll see ya later, Teddie." Logan tells the bear and everybody jumps into the portal. "Bye guys, and see you soon!"

Everybody came out of the portal, but it was as if they never left, time didn't change while they were in the "TV" World. (**AN: Subject to change. If you want, suggest a name in the reviews and I might use it in the story!**) "Weird, time doesn't seem to change whatsoever while we're in there." Matt says. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage throughout the day." Mac says. "So, strange things are occurring throughout the world, huh, I guess it's up to us to stop it." Hannah says. "Everything is always up to us isn't it?" Logan says, and the group share a chuckle as they walk back home together, splitting off one by one.


	3. Chapter 3: A Neverending Friendship

_Heya! I've finally returned with a new chapter of Persona! I went on a mild hiatus because I ended up hitting writer's block for 2 weeks, and plus some personal issues came about. But alas, I'm stop this rant and give you a new chapter!_

* * *

It had been roughly a week since the last Dark World **(AN: Current name, but is still up in the air)** exploration, and the group had partaking in careful exploration of it. The group was still reletively new to the concept of Persona, and the summoning process itself. But the world had been quite peaceful, until something was disturbing Logan. "Huh.." He thought, and gave a shout to Hannah. "Heyo, might wanna give the Dark World a check, something seems up." The message had stated. Hannah was just freshly awake when she had recieved it. "Alright, should we gather the group after school?" She replied back. "No better time.. stupid school. I'll do some recon when I get in." Logan had sent back. "Ok, cool, see ya then." They both let themselves get ready. Altough Logan had decided to walk to school instead and swung by the clearing, with nothing of importance except the Velvet Room. "So what the hells up then..?" He pondered to himself. He couldn't see what was bothering him so much. But he had to figure out afterwards. When he got to school, he took a little swing downstairs for a minute, to notice that two of his friends, Amy and Claire, were MIA, which was rather unnormal. "But wait, I thought time didn't pass while we were in there." He muttered to himself. "What's wrong with you?" He heard, and ignored, a voice from afar, and scuttled back upstairs to homeroom. "Anything?" He heard his friend's calming voice upon entering. "Not much, but Amy and Claire are absent." He said. "...Strange, it's rare for them not to show." Matt entered the conversation. "That's what I'm worried about.." Logan looked backwards, with a slight depressed look on his face. "Are we checking after school?" Matt asked rather vaguely to everyone around them. "Indeed we are." Hannah said, and the group nodded and they started up classes.

"..Ugghh." Logan groaned after school, being worn down by the constant workload. "Hey, at least it's still early, so it aint too bad yet." Mac, who joined up with them on the way, stated. "She has a point." Matt stated with agreement. "So what's happening today anyway?" Mac asked. "I noticed, altough it may be minor, an abscence of Amy and Claire today." Logan reexplained for Mac, who had missed the conversation earlier. "So we going in?" Matt asked. "I'm not complete curiosity, but if they are, supposedly only Persona users can enter in, and time just stopped, so what could have happened?" Logan asked the group. "Well.." Hannah began. "If I may butt in, wind kind of forced us in last time out, right?" Mac asked, to agreement of the others. "There must be some kind of external source elsewhere that brought them in, but the question is, what could it have been?" Hannah said. The group pondered as they found the clearing. "But if they are in there, they aren't protected in any way, so we gotta get in and quickly." Logan said to the group, and immediately the group jumped into the portal.

The team of 4 entered the Dark World, meeting Teddie, and some resistance in the meantime. "Ugh, guys, I hope you know your in a beary bad situation right now." Teddie said. "No time for puns, Ted." Logan said, and quickly formed an x over his head. "Wait, catch!" Hannah yelled and threw him, what seemed to be a card, and he caught it and sliced through, giving him not Izanagi, but instead Lilim. **(AN: I had this thought about subfusion, where if you were to have a card of a Persona that can fuse with your current Persona (for the story, Cu Sith + Izanagi = Lilim), you can use that Persona on the fly. Course, this only works with the Wild Cards, so don't expect Matt to be able to fuse Nemisis with anyone, these are also taken straight from the games.)** "Interesting, alright, I can work with this. Zio!" He commanded, taking out the enemies with little difficulty. "Good job." Teddie complimented. "As for why we happen to be here." Logan began. "Noticed anything, even slightly different from before?" Mac asked the bear. "Hmmm, not overally. But I noticed some rather giddy shadows of late. Maybe someone's here." Teddie remarked. "That answers nothing.." Matt replied. "Hey, it doesn't mean we aren't gonna go look." Hannah replied. "True.. I guess." Matt replied.

The group scowered the world for a while, until they finally found something. They heard female voices in the background. "Stay calm, I don't know where we are, but someone else has to know about this place." Logan smiled in pain as he recognized the voice, it was Claire's, who was presumably talking to Amy. The group ran up to the girls, running right by the sleeping shadow guard. "I know you are all for celebrations, but keep it quiet." Claire said in an almost whisper. "I notice the... thing? had a key, but he hid it away from us sadly." Amy stated in a soft tone. "Well, that bites." just after saying that, Logan heard a ring, and glimpsed a key on the shadow's hand, hooked like a ring. "Well, doesn't that just annoy you to no end?" Hannah stated, to approval of everyone. The ringing had stopped, with a quiet chatter along the ground. Logan, stealthily slid over to pick up the keyed, flinged it over to Hannah, catching it with minimal problems, and unlocked the key, letting the girls out. "Nice!" Logan said. Altough what wasn't nice is that the shadow had awoke, and was enraged. "Son of a..." Logan didn't finish that sentance. The shadow quickly jumped on the girl, with Claire reacting almost immediately, sliding her and Amy out of the way. "Thanks for the rescue." Amy says to Logan, Hannah, and Claire. "Yeah, but now we have a new beast to deal with." Mac said. "Sad this thing doesn't have friends like we do." Claire complimented the group, herself included. The girls then felt a glimmer, which Logan smiled. "I knew you two were Persona users." Logan smiles, as he and Hannah readies up, the x resting over his head. "PERSONA!" Hannah, Amy, Claire, and Logan say in complete unison. Logan noted that the girls had gained Valkyrie for Amy, and Phoenix for Claire. Hannah also had a new Persona, utilizing Jack Frost, while Logan busted out a new Persona of his own: Principality.

"Wow, this is pretty cool, it's like giving an importance, except it's alot more fun." Claire remarked, as she bashed into the shadow with Garula. "Why do you have an upgraded spell and we don't?" Mac complained. "Tis common around the level 20-ish mark for Personas to garner upgraded ability's, such as Garula, Phoenix **(AN: Or Feng Huang, because somebody at Atlus forgot how to translate.)** gets it from the get-go, as will other Personas later down the road." Logan lectured her, while launching a Twin Shot. The shadow retaliated with a decently strong attack, knocking back Logan. "That isn't gonna sit well with me." Hannah embraced, and fired a strong Bufu attack in retaliation, scoring a critical hit in the process. "You alright?" Claire called over to Logan. "Never better, but you know what is better?" Logan asked her. "We power through this shadow?" Amy responded. "Yes indeedy!" Hannah yelled in excitement. Her excitement was cut short however, as it just barely survived, and attempted to return the favor with a strong attack. "Not on my watch!" Logan shouted, coming to Hannah's aid by eating up the attack, protecting Hannah, and knocking back the shadow. "Mind if I end this?" Claire asked, to a nod from the others. Claire beaned the shadow with a Garula attack, thereby finishing it off. "That's why friendship makes a team!" Logan said the group. The group were about to start back, when more shadows were on there way. "Uh, guys, it isn't over yet." Teddie forewarned, but Matt, Amy, Mac, and Claire were immediately silenced by a new foe, or foes...

* * *

_dun dun dun. You have hereby been cliffhung, so your just gonna have to wait until chapter 4 releases to find out what's about to happen! On a serious note, I hoped you like the chapter, and I hope to see you guys later!_


End file.
